1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen cabinet and, more particularly, to a kitchen cabinet having a drawer-housing space at a bottom of an interior of the cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable that a kitchen cabinet have a front bottom cutout formed by receding a front bottom end of the cabinet from a standard front surface of the cabinet. The cutout allows a user standing in front of the cabinet for, for example, cooking, to place the user's toes inwardly of the standard front surface of the cabinet. In a related kitchen cabinet art described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. HEI 7-27460, a base frame whose front surface is receded from a standard front surface of a cabinet is provided beneath the cabinet so as to form, at the bottom of the cabinet, a space in which a user can place the user's toes. Since the cabinet body is placed on top of the base frame, an internal space of the cabinet body itself can be utilized to store various articles. However, an internal space of the base frame is closed to the outside, so that the internal space of the base frame cannot be used to store articles. That is, the space is wasted.